Brown Eyes
by bellakitse
Summary: Mike studies Harvey's eyes.


**Title:** Brown Eyes

**Category:** Suits

**Ship:** Harvey/Mike

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** PG (there's like one curse word, lol)

**Word Count:** 1059

**Summary:** Mike studies Harvey's eyes.

**A/N:** So I'm terrified of this, I just recently got into this show; and it as well as the fandom for it is such quality, it's intimidating, but I already love these two too much not to try my hand at them. So hopefully this is not horrible for a first try at a new fandom.

Thanks to Crystalkei for being awesome enough to beta whatever new thing that strikes my fancy.

… … …

All his life Mike Ross has heard comments about his blue eyes. How big they are, how bright, the beauty of their color. That last one always makes him blush and shift awkwardly, never really knowing how to accept the compliment gracefully. For his part, he's never really thought much about it. His eyes are simply blue, just like -according to wiki answers- 10% of the world's population.

To him there is nothing special about them or anyone else's eyes for that matter, eyes are eyes, just a pretty attribute on a person's face, something nice to look into. Then he meets Harvey Specter and his opinion on the relevance of eyes changes in an instant.

Brown eyes, the color of melted chocolate, gleaming with intelligence and razor-edged wit. He might be a pot-head underachiever but he's arrogantly aware he's smarter than everyone he knows. Sitting across a massive desk from Harvey Specter, the man's eyes sharp and focused on him as probes him about bags and bags of weed and outsmarting cops, tells him he's met someone that can not only match him in intelligence but can very well surpass him. It's as much a reason as the opportunity Harvey offers that has him jumping on a plane to Boston, learning about a school he once dreamed of attending and starting up a lie that just the possibility of being discovered freezes him with fear. All because those brown eyes look at him approvingly as he recites from law books while at the same time challenging him, as if to say 'prove you're more than a clever mind trick.'

From that moment on he finds himself looking into those eyes often, so much that his neat brain starts to categorize every way Harvey's eyes change when around him. How they darken and thin when he's annoyed, how they seems to look through him when he's done something to disappoint the older man –every time Trevor calls and he goes running- he hates those times because the question in them is as clear as if Harvey spoke it out loud 'Why do I bother with you?'

Then there are times when he amuses Harvey in spite of himself and the twitch of his lips causes his eyes to crinkle at the edges, he tries to tell himself that the warm feeling in his stomach during those times is because getting Harvey to be genuinely happy and not mocking is rare.

There's always a knowing look in Harvey's eyes, what exactly Harvey knows Mike isn't always sure, sometimes it's work related, something Mike isn't getting yet, in those instances Harvey boasts about his brilliance and teases that Mike will never get it because he'll never be as amazing as Harvey _fucking_ Specter best damn closer in New York City. Still behind the words -most of them about how Mike will have to figure it out on his own if he wants because Harvey doesn't care enough to teach him- he sees that not only will Harvey teach him, he already is. Then there are other times where that knowing look isn't work related at all and Mike _knows_ that, but that's all he knows, that and the fact that it's a look that makes his heart speed up faster than when he's peddling hard to make it to work on time.

When he finally gets what that look is about he and Harvey are so tired he wonders for a moment before they kiss if it's his imagination. The skyline dark just half an hour ago now had streaks reds and orange as the sun starts to breakthrough signaling dawn, the fact that he has now seen the sun go down and back up while working in Harvey's office makes him want to weep from exhaustion.

"_Jesus_," he hears Harvey mutter. Lifting his gaze from the stack of papers in his hand he finds the other man with his head tipped back, resting against the couch, the heel of his palms rubbing his eyes. It's rare sight, not just because it's usually his job to do the grunt work while Harvey does whatever he does when he's away from the office, but because it might be the first time he's ever seen Harvey in a suit while not impeccable. Tie long ago pulled from its knot, suit jacket over his chair, dress shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top two buttons popped open, it's an appealing sight, a little too appealing if that familiar clench he gets in his stomach when he's around Harvey these days is anything to go by.

His study of the man is a little too direct and Harvey's brown eyes clash with his as he turns his face to look at him, his head still resting on the back of the couch. Neither says anything and as Harvey looks at him with tired but focused eyes he finds himself leaning back on the couch, mimicking the other man's posture, head back, facing him, closer then he probably should be.

There's a slight lift at a corner of Harvey's mouth that tells him he's pleased.

"I'm tired, rookie," Harvey says easily, the words to be taken at face value if they weren't accompanied by that look in Harvey's eyes that tells him to _get_ what he's _not_ saying.

"Me too," he murmurs afraid that anything louder will ruin whatever is happening.

"Good," passes Harvey's lips before they seal over his.

... ... ...

Mike likes Harvey's eyes best, seconds after he wakes up, when he's still too drowsy from sleep and warm from both the covers and his body heat as Harvey drapes himself over him. In those moments when his eyelids part and a hazy gaze finds his, a soft smile on the man's face that makes him look so young and relaxed. It's such a rare sight.

People comment on his eyes all the time, his big blue eyes and the power they hold, he thinks the only reason they do is because they don't get to see the way Harvey's brown eyes warm right before he reaches for him across the bed to kiss him good morning. If they did, they'd forget all about his baby blues and would focus on warm browns.

Luckily, he, Mike Ross is the one that gets that privilege.


End file.
